Behind Private Walls
by Tsukiko Lawliet
Summary: Multi-chapter story about what happens inside Russia's house. Warning: Very mature content. Each chapter will follow different characters.
1. Chapter 1: Latvia

**Chapter 1**

Latvia was helping Lithuania cook dinner for Russia, like he did every night. The two were talking for once, just idle chatter to pass the time while the food was cooking.

"I hope Mr. Russia likes this," Latvia said.

Lithuania nodded, watching the timer to make sure the food didn't burn.

Estonia walked in suddenly. "Hurry, he's getting impatient," he said.

"But the food isn't ready yet!" Lithuania said, a little panicked.

"I'd like to see you tell him that," Estonia scoffed. "I'll try to stall him."

The other two baltics watched him leave, and Latvia began to tremble. "How much longer?" He asked worriedly.

"Still another 15 minutes..." Lithuania said.

"We're going to get in trouble.." he said, clearly about to cry.

"Calm down.." Lithuania said, walking over and hugging him. "It'll be okay. I'll take the blame for you."

Latvia looked up at him. "Really? You're so brave, Toris..."

Toris gulped. "Just be glad you don't go through the torture I do with Ivan," he said, shivering.

Raivis nodded.

A loud crash was heard from the dining room, followed by a scream. The other two baltics listened with fear as they heard Estonia being beaten.

Latvia clung to Lithuania in fear. "What are we gonna do?!"

"Let me handle this.." Toris said, going out into the dining room quietly. There was silence, then the sound of metal hitting Toris's skull and a quiet, "kolkolkol".

Latvia panicked, running to the oven. Ten more minutes. "What do I do?!" He decided to take the food out anyway. Just as he set it on the counter he heard the heavy footsteps of Russia coming toward the kitchen. Trembling violently, he waited for his superior.

"Oh, Latvia!" Russia called, opening the door and walking in. Just as expected, his pipe had blood on it.

"H-hello, s-sir..." he squeaked.

"What is taking so long? I am hungry.." Russia asked.

"Sir.. I-I t-took the food out early, a-and I was about to give it to you..."

Russia walked past him to the food, picking up the tray and examining it. "You were trying to make me sick?" He asked, eying the young nation.

"N-no sir! I just thought-" he was cut off by a large hand grabbing his throat, as Russia used his other hand to set the plate down.

"Latvia wasn't thinking..." he said, his aura growing darker. "That could have made Russia sick." He lifted the squirming nation up into the air.

"I'm... s-sorry..." he said in a hoarse voice.

"Da, you will be." Ivan said, walking out of the room while still holding him in the air. Latvia looked in horror as he saw the other two baltics passed out on the floor of the dining room. Russia carried him all the way to the bedroom, locking the door behind him and throwing him on the bed roughly.

"M-mister..." he said, holding his sore neck. He knew there would be bruises.

Russia turned around, his violet eyes glowing with evil. "Silence."

Latvia fell silent immediately.

Russia smiled and walked over to his closet, leaving a trembling Latvia on the bed. Humming happily, Russia pulled out different objects, carrying them to the bed. He sat on the edge and said to Latvia, "Lie down on your back."

Latvia gulped and obeyed. Ivan took the boys wrists and chained them to the bedposts. He began to hum again as he slowly removed the trembling nation's clothing.

He traced his gloved fingers down Latvia's chest, smirking when the boy squirmed beneath him. With a firm smack on the boy's chest he started to unbutton the little one's pants as well.

Raivis stayed still and quiet during all this, save for the fact that he was trembling like crazy. Russia smiled when the boy was completely naked. "Ah, Latvia.. you look so cute and vulnerable!" He giggled, lightly playing with the boy's nipples. His smile went away. "But you must be punished." He grabbed a riding crop, smacking it on the palm of his own hand to intimidate the boy.

Raivis flinched, but made no sound. Russia smiled slightly before bringing the riding crop down hard on his chest.

Raivis uttered a tiny yelp. Russia did it again, earning a louder yelp from the boy. He began to smack him all over with the crop, leaving red marks behind. He soon had Latvia crying out in pain. "Look at that beautiful red color..." he said, running his gloved hand over the sensitive skin. Latvia whined, wiggling under the Russian's touch.

He reached for something else, pulling out a blindfold. "You do not get the privilege to see." He stated, trying the cloth around the smaller's eyes. Latvia gulped as he heard Ivan getting something else, and he nearly peed himself when he heard a dark chuckle followed by "kolkolkol". "This will be fun." He heard Russia say. Not even a second later he felt a painful shock on his inner thigh. He let out a cry of pain, which urged Ivan to continue. Another shock came to his nipple, which had him screaming. Russia repeatedly shocked his sensitive nipples, chuckling darkly the whole time. "Your screams are wonderful," Ivan said. "Stick out your tongue."

Latvia obeyed and soon he felt a tongue restraint keeping his tongue outside his mouth. A light whimper was the only sound the boy made. Russia chuckled again. "Oh Latvia... maybe one day you will learn to not displease me, da?" He didn't wait for a response before he shocked Latvia's tongue, grinning at the loud scream he uttered. He trailed the device down the boy's body, a trail of electricity following. Latvia attempted to yell something, but it was unintelligible with his tongue restrained.

He soon felt his hair being yanked. "Are you trying to call for help?" He asked. "No one can hear you scream. You belong to Russia. You are _mine_.." he let go of his hair.

"Perhaps a change in technique?" He said to himself. Latvia waited in anticipation. He was not expecting what happened next. A feather trailed down his sides, causing him to squirm. "Try to hold back all you want, I know your weaknesses," Ivan said. Latvia giggled as Ivan tickled him, squirming more when he reached his weak spots. As soon as Ivan tickled his most vulnerable spot, he lost it. He thrashed around, screaming with laughter. He could hear Ivan chuckling as he abused the poor boy's weakness. "Is considered torture. It only works on some, and unfortunately for you you're really ticklish."

He stopped and the boy gasped for air. The device on his tongue was causing him to slowly start drooling, which was what Ivan was hoping for. Ivan smirked, catching some of the drool on his gloved hand. He wiped it off on the sheet, then grabbed some more chains. "Time to switch positions, da?" He unchained Latvia's wrists for only a moment as he lifted Latvia up in the air, chaining his wrists and ankles to suspension hooks in the ceiling.

Russia smirked as Latvia dangled helplessly. "You look so cute like that!" he said with a giggle, pulling out his pipe. Ivan reached out and removed the tongue restraint. "I want to hear you scream, Raivis." he cooed. He raised his pipe and brought it down on his back, earning a loud scream of pain from the boy. A cruel smirk spread across the Russian's face as he continued beating the small country, enjoying his screams. He giggled at the smaller's attempt to struggle, smirking even more when he could barely move. "There is no escape, little one," he said, smashing the pipe down on him one last time.

Satisfied with his work, he removed the blindfold, which was now soaking wet with Latvia's tears. The boy looked at him with lifeless eyes. "You will not displease me again, da?"

"No sir.." he said at a barely audible volume.

"Da, all three of you will spend the night chained to wall in basement, understand?"

He nodded. "Yes sir.."

Russia unchained him. "Good. Now go wake up your brothers, and meet in basement." Latvia limped downstairs and got some ice water, dumping it on Lithuania.

He sat up immediately. "Latvia! What did he do to you?" he asked when he saw the badly bruised nation.

"Horrible things..." he replied, getting more water and dumping it on Estonia.

The other baltic sat up with a grunt. "Ugh... what happened?" he asked, looking at the other two. "You guys look terrible.."

"We all do." Lithuania said, standing up. "But Latvia got it the worst." He pulled the shaking nation to his side.

"Mr. Russia said we all have to sleep in the basement tonight.." he said.

Lithuania sighed. "Which probably means we'll all get punished in the morning..."

Ivan entered the room then, smiling at the baltics. "I trust Latvia has told you, da?"

"Yes sir.." Lithuania said.

Ivan's smile got bigger as he walked to the three smaller countries and ushered them down to the basement. "Strip." He commanded the two older baltics. Latvia was still naked from earlier, large bruises covering his body.

The baltics did as they were told, and Russia smirked, pointing to the wall where three sets of chains were attached for such punishments as this. "Go." They hurriedly obeyed, standing against the wall in the position ready to be chained, as they had been taught. Russia walked to each of them and fastened the wrist and neck chains.

Russia smiled. "Da, I will be here to release you tomorrow." And with that, he went upstairs, leaving them in darkness.

There was silence, and the only light in the room was from the light seeping under the crack of the door at the top of the stairs. The baltics could hear Ivan sit down and turn television on.

Lithuania sighed. "He could at least get some chains that are low enough to the ground to allow us to sit."

"That would require him to have feelings," Estonia replied coldly.

Latvia whined, causing both of them to look in his direction. "You okay, Latvi? Your wounds looked pretty bad," Lithuania asked with concern.

"It hurts. My body hurts all over."

The other baltics frowned, feeling bad for the little nation. "Hey, don't worry, he won't let you die," Lithuania said.

Latvia looked at him. "All right." he said quietly. The darkness in the room was so heavy they couldn't even see each other's faces. Raivis began to sob quietly.

The television sound blared down to the basement for hours. Occasionally they would hear the sound of boots walking on the floor above them, making creaking sounds that made it hard to think of sleep. After hours that felt like days to them, the sounds went away and were replaced by Russia's snoring. The three brothers finally drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: The Next Morning

Lithuania awoke before the others. He opened his eyes to the same dismal room he had been in the night before. He could no longer hear Russia snoring. Sunlight streamed through the small window in the basement. The house was silent, save for the breathing of the sleeping baltics. Toris pulled at the chains idly. He didn't want to wake the other baltics. He looked to Latvia, who was still bruised from the day before. "Poor boy," he whispered, feeling bad for the littlest baltic. "He doesn't deserve to be beaten that badly."

Footsteps from upstairs drew Toris's attention. He turned his head to the door, and soon the doorknob was being turned. He braced himself, and the door opened. "Oh, Toris!" Ivan said, smiling as he looked down from the doorway. "I see you are already awake!" He descended the stairs, his smile growing when he approached the eldest baltic. "It is good you are awake. I am hungry." He unlocked Toris's chains. "You will cook, da?"

Toris nodded. "Of course, sir."

Ivan giggled and grabbed Toris by the hair, dragging him upstairs. He pulled him to the kitchen and gave him a shove. "I will wait in living room. Let me know when is ready."

Toris nodded, and Ivan left the room, locking the door behind him. Toris sighed and got ingredients out. He prepared the meal, wondering what punishment Ivan would give him. His mind wandered while he cooked, his thoughts drifting from Latvia to Russia, and then off again to his imminent punishment.

Once finished, he knocked on the door since it was still locked. "Mr. Russia, your food is ready."

Ivan unlocked the door and walked in, grinning. "Good! Come, sit by me." It wasn't a friendly offer, it was a command, and Lithuania knew it. He followed and sat next to him, not daring to defy him now.

Russia took his time eating, munching happily, almost mocking Lithuania's nervousness by being seemingly cheerful. Toris squirmed in his seat, wanting to get the punishment over with.

"Hehe~" Russia giggled, sensing the other's uneasiness. He hummed while he ate, occasionally petting Toris's hair. Finally finishing, he licked his plate and handed it to Toris. "Wash it."

Toris nodded and took the plate to the sink, beginning to wash. He was trembling with fear and anxiety; the waiting was killing him. He felt himself sweating a little, but tried to ignore it. "Okay sir, I'm-" He was whacked hard in the head and unconscious before he could finish his sentence.

He woke later, in Russia's bedroom. He groaned in pain from the wound to the back of his head. Upon opening his eyes, he could see that he was tied spread-eagle to the bed. Russia was nowhere to be seen. "What?" he said, still a little dazed. He tried the ropes, but they were too tight to budge.

He struggled a little, but soon gave up, seeing his efforts were fruitless. The door to the hallway was open, and he could hear Latvia whimpering from downstairs. Toris frowned. "It's unfair. The poor kid doesn't deserve it," he said to himself.

Soon he heard footsteps, and he stared intently at the doorway. Russia appeared, leading Latvia by a leash. "Oh look! Lithuania is awake!" He yanked Latvia into the room, shutting the door with his foot behind them.

Latvia was still bruised, and he had obviously been crying. From what, Lithuania didn't want to guess. Russia tied the leash to one of the end bedposts, then sat on the bed. He examined both slaves, smiling wide. "You two are so fun to play with!"

Lithuania grimaced and looked away. He couldn't believe Russia thought this was a game. Latvia remained quiet, his gaze on the floor.

With a giggle, Russia grabbed Toris's hair and yanked it, forcing him to look up at his superior. "You are so quiet now, Toris," he said.

"Sorry, sir." He hated himself for not standing up to Russia, but what good would it do? Escape was next to impossible, and it would only make matters worse.

"Even Latvia is quiet, and that's a big surprise. Usually he's so loud!" Russia giggled, looking over at Latvia, who looked away, too afraid to meet his gaze.

The larger nation released Toris's hair and stood up, heading to his closet to grab something. He came back and put the hidden object out of sight. "Latvia, get up on your knees."

Latvia obeyed. He looked sadly at Toris, but still didn't look up at Russia.

Russia grabbed his head. "Open up~" He squeezed Latvia's cheeks in order to get his mouth to open, and when it did, he shoved it down on Toris's cock.

Latvia let out a surprised yelp, but Russia kept his head down on it. "You know how to suck. I know you do." He grinned.

Latvia whined and sucked on Toris's cock lightly, looking up at him with apologetic eyes. Toris smiled at him to reassure him everything was okay. Latvia bobbed his head, sucking gently.

Russia smiled. "Aw, how adorable." He reached up with his free hand and played with Toris's nipple. Toris moaned, feeling bad for enjoying the blowjob.

Latvia took more of his cock into his mouth, sucking harder now. Russia smiled, smacking Toris's chest just for fun.

Suddenly, Latvia deepthroated Toris, who responded with a loud moan. He shook with pleasure. Russia smiled and pulled Latvia's head off the other's cock, a string of drool following. "That is enough."

Lithuania groaned, his cock now fully erect, and Latvia looked up at Russia. "But..."

He was silenced by a death glare from his superior. "Now, for the next part." Russia pulled out the mystery object from earlier, a cock ring. He fastened it around Lithuania's cock, smiling.

Toris groaned. His cock was throbbing with need, and he couldn't do anything about it.

Ivan smirked. "Now that he is taken care of for a while, how about I tend to you, little Latvia?"

Latvia gulped. This was not going to be fun.


End file.
